A whole new world
by Ocee
Summary: Quand Tina découvre la communauté magique égyptienne, Newt tombe encore un peu plus amoureux d'elle... xX Concours AvC3 défi 1 Xx


**Note** : Ce texte était ma participation au 1er défi de la troisième édition du concours-marathon « À vos claviers » d'Extraa et TNC sur HPF.

 **Contraintes du défi n° 1 :**

\- Vous devez écrire un texte dont le thème principal est le choc des cultures, entre votre (ou vos) personnage(s) principal (principaux) et une communauté étrangère (note : désolée d'avance pour les éventuels clichés, j'ai essayé de faire quelques recherches rapides mais c'est vraiment pas une thématique que je maîtrise XD).

\- Mention devra être faite de l'école dans laquelle vous avez été envoyée pour cet « A vos claviers » (note : Académie perdue, retrouvée et nommée Hérodote en 2007)

\- Votre héros devra découvrir une pratique de la magie qui lui est inconnue

\- « ni oui, ni non, ni blanc, ni noir ». Les mots oui, non, blanc et noir sont interdits.

\- votre texte comprendra au moins un dialogue de 200 mots

\- votre texte contiendra 800 mots au minimum.

 **Disclaimer :** personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et WB et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **A whole new world**

— Je vous demande pardon ? s'offusqua Tina.

Le sourire en coin de Newt s'accentua alors que le regard du marchand pétillait de malice. C'était tellement drôle de voir les yeux de Tina s'arrondir tour à tour d'émerveillement et de stupéfaction depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en Egypte. La communauté magique américaine avait tendance à être un peu trop centrée sur elle-même tout était donc une découverte pour elle.

— Et vous ne réagissez pas, Monsieur Scamander ? s'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, les mains sur les hanches, en employant son nom de famille comme au bon vieux temps quand elle avait quelque chose à lui reprocher.

— Eh bien, j'avoue que je réfléchis, répondit-il le plus sérieusement possible. Cinq Hippogriffes, ce n'est quand même pas rien. Evidemment, si ça avait été Queenie, il m'en aurait proposé bien davantage en échange mais votre sœur n'étant pas là…

— Mais, mais… oh ! Vous – vous deux – vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi, réalisa-t-elle soudain, libérant ainsi les éclats de rire des deux hommes. J'ai vraiment cru pendant un instant… Tout est si différent, ici ! Toutes ces couleurs, cette magie mystique si ancienne, cette chaleur tant humaine que climatique, et cette coutume de marchander tous les prix… Queenie aurait adoré ! Moi je… je suis un peu déboussolée, avoua-t-elle en rougissant malgré elle.

— Sottise ! Vous vous en sortez très bien… vous… c'est adorable, lui assura Newt en soufflant ces derniers mots avant de lui lancer furtivement un regard brillant.

— Vous… pensez-vous qu'il nous reste encore assez de temps pour finir notre tour du souk et pour aller voir les pyramides ? lui demanda-t-elle alors en se mordant subrepticement la lèvre inférieure, les joues rosies par l'émotion. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore tant à voir, tant à découvrir…

— Ah ! Si vous aimez apprendre, leur glissa le marchand, il faut aller voir la vieille Seshat ! Elle racontera à vous l'histoire de notre Académie perdue et de sa grande bibliothèque. Peut-être vous aurez alors envie d'aller nager avec les hippocampes pour la retrouver.

— Une école perdue sous l'eau ? Vraiment ? Ça a l'air passionnant ! Peut-être…

Tina se tourna vers Newt avec des étoiles plein ses grands yeux interrogateurs. Il était tout autant conquis par son enthousiasme qu'elle l'était par toutes ces découvertes culturelles. Dans ces conditions, comment pouvait-il lui refuser quoi que ce soit ?

— Je suppose que notre rencontre avec le sphinx de Monsieur Harmakhis peut attendre demain. Cela fait trois ans que personne ne parvient à résoudre ses énigmes, il tiendra bien une journée de plus pour nous !

Tina lui sourit largement et s'apprêta à le remercier lorsque son regard fut captivé par une nouvelle trouvaille, quelques étals plus loin :

— Oh ! Regardez ces plumes magnifiques, là-bas ! De quel oiseau exotique peuvent-elles bien provenir ?

— Hum, d'ici, je dirais qu'il s'agit de plumes de Focifère ! Leurs couleurs sont toujours à couper le souffle.

Déjà, Tina s'élançait pendant que Newt saluait le marchand comme il se devait avant de la rejoindre en zigzagant dans la foule, son éternelle valise à la main.

Avec tendresse, il l'observa appliquer les consignes qu'il lui avait apprises : d'abord, vaincre sa réserve et son habitude d'aller droit au but pour discuter afin de faire connaissance ensuite, faire un choix et demander le prix de la plume repérée. Amusé, il la vit hésiter une seconde, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel devant le montant annoncé, puis se lancer pour en demander moins cher. Peu à peu, elle se prit vraiment au jeu et parvint à obtenir sa plume pour presque la moitié !

Elle était si fière et souriante lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui pour la lui montrer qu'il en resta subjugué un instant. S'il en doutait encore, cette fois, c'était certain, elle l'avait définitivement ensorcelé, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser ! Il lui murmura un « splendide » sans équivoque qui lui colora à nouveau joliment les joues puis ils continuèrent leur balade en se lançant tour à tour des œillades enamourées.

Ils savaient tous les deux où ils en étaient de leurs sentiments mais ce voyage était pour eux l'occasion d'enfin se l'avouer. Lorsque Tina avait accepté immédiatement avec joie sa proposition de l'accompagner en Egypte, Newt avait eu l'impression qu'un Billywig venait de le piquer. Et, à son grand plaisir, l'effet de lévitation euphorique qui s'était emparé de lui ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir s'atténuer depuis.

À l'instant, il aurait volontiers écouté son envie de lui donner son bras en public pour poursuivre leur escapade si les coutumes égyptiennes ne l'en avaient pas empêché. Mais, respectueux, il se contenta de marcher à ses côtés et de la dévorer des yeux tandis qu'elle s'extasiait tantôt en chœur avec lui devant un majestueux phénix apprivoisé, tantôt s'étonnait de la fumée multicolore qui sortait par les oreilles des fumeurs de narguilés magiques.

Le temps s'écoula ainsi sans crier gare et la nuit qui tomba les prit un peu par surprise. Bien qu'elle n'en dît rien, la déception de Tina de n'avoir pu se rendre aux pyramides se lut sur son visage. Il savait à quel point elle avait hâte de voir ces monuments mystérieux, protégés par une magie antique qui tenait encore à distance même les meilleurs sorcières et sorciers de leur époque. Newt réfléchit donc rapidement et lui intima de l'attendre quelques minutes. Elle le vit retourner dans le souk magique puis revenir avec sa valise dans une main et un long rouleau sous l'autre bras.

Intriguée, elle le regarda ensuite dérouler à leurs pieds un joli tapis brodé aux couleurs chatoyantes. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas en pleine rue, Newt monta alors dessus et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Elle haussa un sourcil, suspicieuse, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait et lui demanda sur le ton de la confidence :

— Vous me tendez la main ? Ici ? Et pour que je marche sur un tapis ? Quelle créature incroyable vous a encore piqué, Newt ?

— Ne vous en faites pas, Tina, dans cette circonstance, cela n'a rien de choquant. C'est même recommandé pour une première fois !

— Une première fois ?

— Vous avez confiance en moi ? insista-t-il en fixant son regard dans le sien et en avançant un peu plus sa main vers elle.

— Bien sûr… murmura-t-elle encore un peu sur la défensive tout en cédant malgré tout à sa requête, trop curieuse et attirée par les exubérances de son compagnon pour lui résister davantage.

Newt lui offrit alors l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, de ceux qui lui donnaient cet air enfantin qu'elle appréciait particulièrement.

— Et maintenant ? s'enquit-elle en hochant légèrement la tête, un petit sourire en coin.

— Maintenant, on s'assoit ! C'est plus sûr.

Son sourire s'élargit encore devant l'air complètement interloqué de Tina qui s'exécuta néanmoins.

— Si besoin, n'hésitez pas à vous accrocher à moi, déclara-t-il tout en approchant le bout de sa baguette du tapis.

— Pourquoi je… wooooh ! ne put-elle se retenir de crier alors qu'elle s'agrippa effectivement d'instinct au bras de Newt pour ne pas chavirer.

Au contact de la baguette magique, leur tapis s'était animé et avait pris d'office un bon mètre de hauteur.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

— N'est-ce pas follement amusant ? Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais traversé l'Atlantique mais les tapis volants sont le moyen de locomotion préféré des sorciers orientaux ! C'est bien plus pratique que les balais pour voyager à plusieurs.

— C'est… surprenant ! Mais pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas vu voler de la journée ?

— Il y a eu un peu trop d'abus en face des Moldus dernièrement. Il est vivement conseillé de ne voler que de nuit ou avec un sortilège de Désillusion en journée.

— J'imagine la tête de mes concitoyens si j'en ramenais un dans les rues de New-York, rigola Tina. Et où comptez-vous m'amener comme cela, Monsieur Scamander ?

— Il me semble que l'une des sept merveilles du monde aimerait vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Goldstein. Il serait bien impoli de la faire attendre plus longtemps. Alors… prête pour une virée sous les étoiles ? s'enquit-il en plongeant son regard brillant dans le sien.

Comme envoûtée par le bleu de ses yeux d'ordinaire si fuyants, sans pouvoir les lâcher et sans hésitation, pour cette nuit et pour les mille autres à venir, elle lui répondit :

— Prête !

 _Pour toute la vie._

* * *

Alors, cette petite virée en Egypte, elle vous a plu ?

J'ai revu _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ le mois dernier et c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Newt et Tina donc j'espère les avoir bien respectés.

Au cas où, je précise que la traduction du titre de cette fic par Disney, c'est _Ce rêve bleu ;_ )


End file.
